The invention relates to a method for monitoring objects, in particular for monitoring scenes of video-captured objects.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a computer program and to a computer program product for carrying out the method of monitoring scenes of video-captured objects.
Moreover, the invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring objects, in particular for monitoring scenes of video-captured objects.
The invention is based on a surveillance system, in particular on a surveillance system for observing one surveillance region or a plurality of surveillance regions, wherein surveillance cameras are directed at the surveillance region or the surveillance regions. The video images recorded by the surveillance cameras are often forwarded to a central unit, for example to a surveillance control center, and evaluated there by surveillance personnel or in an automated manner. In other applications, the automatic evaluation is carried out directly in the camera. Since video surveillance systems of this type often have a multiplicity of surveillance cameras, e.g. 100 to 1000 thereof, the multiplicity of video images cannot practically be monitored by a limited number of monitoring personnel, such that automated image evaluation is increasingly gaining in importance.
In particular, the invention is based on a method, a computer program, a computer program product and an apparatus for monitoring objects, in particular for monitoring scenes of video-captured objects.
The present invention relates to surveillance systems, in particular video surveillance systems, with a method for video object tracking by a detector tracking system.
Video surveillance systems are known from the prior art. In the case of such video surveillance systems, a specific object such as a person or an automobile, for example, is tracked by a video sequence. The recognition and tracking of the object in a video sequence is generally realized by a two-part system. One part of the latter consists of a detector or a detector device, which localizes the object on the basis of an object model in an image or a restricted image region. Furthermore, the system consists of a module for object tracking (tracking module, tracking device), which tracks the position of the object over time. In this context, the tracking module determines tracking parameters associated with the object being monitored, such as, for example, a direction of movement or a movement speed. Object detectors of this type are used, inter alia, in video surveillance systems and similar applications such as systems for face detection in digital cameras for automatic focusing or in systems for person detection in a vehicle for collision avoidance, in order to recognize the objects of a given object class such as, for example, a person, a face or an automobile in the image. In this case, the object model is embodied as an automatically learned classifier which is trained to recognize images of this predetermined object class.
DE 10 2007 058 959 A1 discloses surveillance systems, for example video surveillance systems. These surveillance systems serve for monitoring one or a plurality of surveillance regions, surveillance cameras being directed at the surveillance region or regions. The video images recorded by the surveillance cameras are forwarded for example to a central unit, for example to a surveillance control center, and are evaluated there by surveillance personnel or in an automated manner. In this case, use is made of configuration modules for the surveillance system, wherein the surveillance system is designed to classify objects with object properties in a surveillance scene on the basis of object property ranges as surveillance objects. Comprehensive object surveillance with a plurality of objects to be monitored which move, for example, in different directions at different speeds necessitates a corresponding computing power.